parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenner
Jenner is the main antagonist of the 1982 animated adaptation of the Newbery Award-winning children's novel Mrs. Brisby And The Rats of NIMH, known as The Secret of NIMH. He played Tiger In Sailor Wendy He is a Member of the He played Rasputin in Biancastasia He is a corpse He Played Eddie In Cat Hard (CoolZDane Animal Style) He Is A Terrorist He played Kaa in The United State Book (disneystyle172 Style) He is a snake He played Prince John in Bernard Hood He is a lion He played Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style), and The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) He is a rat He played Undertow (Small Size) in The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea He is a piranha He played Scar in The Mouse King He is Simba's uncle He played Shan-Yu in Brisbylan He is the leader of the Hun army He played Undertow (Large) in The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) He is A Shark He played Captain Hook in Fievel Pan, Fox Fievel Pan and the Soldiers, Jenner (Hook), and Fievel Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a pirate He played Mouseking in The Ant Prince He is a mouseking He played Lickboot in Crash and Spyro: The Movie He is Aunt Figg's lawyer He played King K. Rool in Bernard Kong Country He is a king crocodile He played Jean-Claude in RugMice in Paris He is Coco's helper He played Hopper in A Critter's Life He is the cruel leader of the grasshoppers He played Farouk in Trampladdin He is an apple seller He played Carface In All Mice Go To Heaven (Nikkdisneylover8390's version) and All Mice Go To Heaven 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390's version) He is a bulldog He played Human Mor'du in Brave (nikkdisneylover8390's style) He is a prince He played Clavius in The Kangaroo Princess 2: Escape From Castle Mountain He is a sorcerer He played Ruber in Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) He is an evil knight He played Docoriki in GoGoRiki (Disney and Sega Style) He played Verminious Snaptrap in T.U.F.F Mice He is a rat He played The Horned King in The Black Cauldron (Baloo The BearFan360) He is a Evil Emperor He played Rat Capone In Oliver and Fievel He is a He played Razoul in Basiladdin He is a guard that arrests to Aladdin and hates to him He Played the Magic Wolf In Chiptales the Movie He is a Sorcerer Wolf He played Lord Rothbart In The Adder Otter He is a sorcerer He played Kocoum in Jenny Mcbribehontas he is a fierce Indian He played The Sheriff Of Nottingham in Basil Hood he is a wolf He Played Rat.R Waul In An American Tail 2: Tori Goes West or Tori's American Tails He is a Cat He Played Kojiro In Pokemon (170Movies Style) He is a Member of Team Rocket He played Shadow the Hedgehog in Basil Adventure 2, Basil Heroes and Jenner the Rat (Shadow the Hedgehog) He played Yoaki in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) He Played Darth Maul In Star Wars (BattleInfoPeace Style) He is Sith Lord He Played Snout In He is A Rat and Fat Cat He Played In Olivia and Flik Flik The Movie and Olivia and Filk (TV Show) He is Whale-Like Alien He played Lord Barkis in Corpse Emotion He is a bad groom He played Moff Jerjerrod in Animation Star Wars He Played The Duke of Zill in Woody Woodpecker: The Movie (Sarah West's Parody of Felix The Cat: The Movie) He Played Vincent The Bear Over The Cartoon Hedge Portrayals: *In The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Human Style) he is played by Warp Darkmatter. *In The Secret of NIMH (CityMaker Human Style) he is played by Dr. Facilier. *In The Secret of NIMH (Nikkidisneylover8390 Human Style) he is played by Captain Hook. *In The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) he is played by Lord Rothbart. *In The Secret of N.I.M.H. (Davidchannel's Version) he is played by Steele *In The Secret of NIMH (Baloo The BearFan360 Animal Style) he is played by Buster. *In The Secret of NIMH (AnimationMovies411.s Style) he is played by Percival C. McLeach. *In The Secret of NIMH (SimbaandKovu Fan360 Animal Style) he is played By Scar. *In The Secret of NIMH (SuperDisneyFan15 Human Style) he is played by Judge Claude Frollo. *In The Secret of NIMH (Timothy Q,Mouse Style) he is played by Amos Slade. *In The Secret of NIMH (FemaleRockz) he is played by Zangya (DBZ). *In The Secret of NIMH (160 Movie Style) he is played by Lickboot. *In The Secret Of NIMH (Bruce Hogan Style) he is played by Sykes. *In The Secret of NIMH (Ooglyeye Style) he is played by Aldrin Klordane. *In The Secret of NIMH (4000Movies Style) he is played by Dr. Z. *In The Secret of NIMH (170Movies Style) he is Played By Buster Bardom *In The Secret of NIMH (1961Movies Style) He is Played by Tiger's Eye Voice Actors: #Paul Shenar - English Gallery: Jenner.jpg Fievel vs jenner in fievel's lab.png You called for us Prince John.jpg Jenner as ratigan form (4000Movies).jpg|Jenner as Ratigan Jenner-0.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Rats Category:The Secret of Nimh Characters Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Red Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Murderers Category:Yellow Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Rodents Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Thugs Category:Characters Created by Don Bluth Category:Angry Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:MGM Characters